tvxqfandomcom-20200214-history
Somebody To Love (song)
Lyrics |-|Japanese= It’s time for love Somebody to love 僕はここにいるよ 刻みはじめる　新しい時間(とき)を あたたかい夜風が　僕の頬をなでてく 誰かと過ごした　あの夏みたいに 傷ついた夢は　一人じゃ癒せないね 今度の恋こそ　愛にしたいよ 夏の香りが不意に　運命感じさせたら キセキと勇気が　降りてくること　信じたい It’s time for love Somebody to love 同じ恋はしない 走りはじめる　新しい僕が Somebody to love, Somebody to love 愛をさがしている 今年はきっと　君がそばにいる Maybe it’s you 独りよがりなら　もう繰り返さないよ この頃の僕は　そう言えるのさ 夏のかけらがここに　出会い運んできたら 痛みも涙も　すべて忘れて　愛したい It’s time for love Somebody to love 僕はここにいるよ 刻みはじめる　新しい時間を Somebody to love, Somebody to love 愛をさがしている 今年の夏は　君に風が吹く 夜の雲の切れ間で　星がかがやく頃に まだ見ぬ君への　愛がはじまる Oh Love Love Love!! (I say) It’s time for love Somebody to love 同じ恋はしない 走りはじめる　新しい僕が Somebody to love, Somebody to love 愛をさがしている 今年はきっと　君がそばにいる 本当の愛を　抱きしめていたい It’s time for love Somebody to love (Maybe it’s you) Somebody to love Somebody to love |-|Romanized= It’s time for love Somebody to love boku wa koko ni iru yo kizami hajimeru atarashii toki wo atatakai yokaze ga boku no hoho wo nadeteku dareka to sugoshita ano natsu mitai ni kizutsuita yume wa hitori ja iyasenai ne kondo no koi koso ai ni shitai yo natsu no kaori ga fui ni unmei kanji sasetara KISEKI to yuuki ga orite kuru koto shinjitai It’s time for love Somebody to love onaji koi wa shinai hashiri hajimeru atarashii boku ga Somebody to love Somebody to love ai wo sagashite iru kotoshi wa kitto kimi ga soba ni iru Maybe it’s you hitori yogari nara mou kurikaesanai yo kono koro no boku wa sou ieru no sa natsu no kakera ga koko ni deai hakonde kitara itami mo namida mo subete wasurete ai shitai It’s time for love Somebody to love boku wa koko ni iru yo kizami hajimeru atarashii toki wo Somebody to love Somebody to love ai wo sagashite iru kotoshi no natsu wa kimi ni kaze ga fuku yoru no kumo no kirema de hoshi ga kagayaku koro ni mada minu kimi e no ai ga hajimaru Oh Love Love Love Love (I say) It’s time for love Somebody to love onaji koi wa shinai hashiri hajimeru atarashii boku ga Somebody to love Somebody to love ai wo sagashite iru kotoshi wa kitto kimi ga soba ni iru hontou no ai wo dakishimete itai It’s time for love Somebody to love (Maybe it’s you) Somebody to love Somebody to love |-|English= It’s time for love, somebody to love I’m right here A new life has begun. The warm night breezes lightly brushes my cheek, just like the night I spent with someone I can’t change the painful dreams on my own, I want to secure this one and only love If only the summer could secretly reveal my destiny I want to believe that my courage will perform a miracle It’s time for love, somebody to love, I don’t want to love the same way A new me has started Somebody to love, somebody to love, I’m searching for love The coming sun will definatly stay be my side Maybe it’s You If things go my way, then there will be no repeats, the person I am right now is able to talk like this If only the summer could bring a small greeting I want to forget my tears and love It’s time for love, somebody to love, I’m right here A new life has begun Somebody to love, somebody to love, I’m searching for love During the summer, the winds blow towards you Inbetween the clouds in the night sky, the stars sparkle My love for you cannot be seen, but it has already started Oh Love, Love, Love, Love!! (I say) It’s time for love, somebody to love, I don’t want to love the same way twice A new me has started Somebody to love, somebody to love, I’m searching for love The coming sun will definitely stay by my side I want to hold onto a true love for eternity It’s time for love Somebody to love (Maybe it’s you) Somebody to love Somebody to love Category:Songs Category:Japanese Songs